Nowhere left to Bo
by Bobobolo
Summary: continues straight from 3x12, valkybus throughout.
1. Everyone's in trouble

LG - Bo/Tamsin – takes place after 3x12

Nowhere left to Bo

"Oh, Tamsin, oh you stupid stupid girl" mumbles Bo whilst trying desperately to plug the bullet hole that Tamsin took so Bo didn't have to. With Tamsin unresponsive and the armed guard stirring as he is beginning to wake, Bo has to act fast, what would be the action to take that can get her and Tamsin out safe? As much as Bo is sceptical about the true nature of Tamsin and her reasons for helping the unaligned succubus, she still feels something for her and her emotions cause Bo to do everything in her power to save her.

Bo acts quickly, scooping Tamsin up in her arms, she creeps back the way they came with immediate urgency. Avoiding any trigger happy humans they reach the truck unseen but Bo knew that the guard she punched out would alert the others soon.

With Tamsin in the passenger seat of her truck, Bo started the engine and tore off full speed towards home. Bo looked over to Tamsin, knowing every breath the blonde drew brought her closer to death.

"Shit!" Bo spoke with panic lining her voice "Tamsin, stay with me babe, I need you to wake up."

Seeing the blondes pale skin growing even whiter, Bo knew something had to be done fast. Putting her foot to the floor they reached the crack shack in no time. Bo carried in Tamsin from the truck to the raggedy old couch in their living room. The blonde seemed lifeless but knowing that Tamsin was a fighter, without thought the brunette bent down and placed her lips firmly on Tamsin's. Within moments there was an orange wisp of chi flowing from the succubus to the Valkyrie.

The exchange didn't take long but to Bo it felt like forever, the fate of her sort of colleague was in her hands and that didn't fall lightly upon her emotions. Before the brunette gave up all her life force for the blonde she pulled away. Looking down at the frail, weak, injured Valkyrie a single tear began to fall from Bo's beautiful brown eyes and in a split second she thought she failed, that she lost the person who tried to save her.

Bo laid her hand upon Tamsin's face and let out a cry "oh Tamsin, no, please-"

And before she could finish her plea she heard a sound she longed for, the deep inhale from the Valkyrie followed by a few coughs.

Before Tamsin could settle herself Bo had clasped her arms around her tightly, not an embrace of a colleague but an embrace of a friend.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me!" Bo warned Tamsin

"I already told you, that's the last time I do anything nice for ya" the blonde groaned and she sat up from what could have quite easily been her death bed. She looked over to a seated Bo "you saved me? What was that? Why?" She looked confused, almost baffled by the generous act the succubus had done. "I couldn't let you die" Bo shifted in her seat and straightened her shirt before continuing. "I weren't going to let you die, you're a friend."

Tamsin had no words to follow what she had just herd. She has never been anyone's friend before. Yes she has had acquaintances, drinking buddies, wing men and participants of her adult sleepovers, but never a friend. This term threw Tamsin off; she had no witty sarcastic comment to make about the succubus's declaration of friendship because she was truly touched by the gesture.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat, I've got work to do" Tamsin said as she eased herself from the couch and made her way towards the door. "Oh and BTW I'm going to crash at Laurens" Bo followed her towards the door and before Tamsin could open it the brunette grabbed her wrist. "Be safe and let me know when you get there, but for tonight only okay. Tomorrow we can save Dyson, hopefully without one of us getting shot." Tamsin smirked at Bo's attempt to lighten the mood and felt a slight moment of joy knowing that her new found friend was concerned for her safety. Tamsin opened the door and just as she stepped out of the club house she paused, turned and looked at the woman who saved her life and in that moment she locked eyes with the succubus "Thank you Bo, Really" and with that out of the way she left.

Later that evening Bo was sat in the bath, glass of wine in hand, perfect combo for relaxation, kenzi was not in the house so she would not be interrupted unless a drunken Tamsin intrudes again. Then in that moment her mind flickered back to the last time she was in the bathtub and her odd encounter with the confusing Valkyrie.

"Where do you get off being so perfect? You think you've seen everything and then you see you"

She recalls that moment and the pain in Tamsin's eyes when she spoke to Bo. 'What does that even mean?' she thought to herself 'why does she think I'm perfect?'

Bo's free hand ran along the side of the bath, up her chest, towards her heart as she closed her eyes.

"Your heart is both strong and gentle, you're virtuous and yet you're a succubus. You shouldn't be..." "Be what" "be here"

The succubus remembered the intense exchange and was left puzzled at the Valkyrie words, she needed to know more. Then in an instant Bo's mind drifted to another point of that day. The photograph and vile Tamsin had, what did that mean, kenzi hadn't been in contact with any information and the phone call she intercepted left her fearing the worst about Tamsin. 'Is she really a traitor? She can't be out to get me can she?'

Bo jumped out of the bath and rushed to get dressed. In her battle black boots, pants and low cut top, thigh knife holster in tow she set off to find out the truth.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Bo slammed on the door of her past lover's apartment. It woke Tamsin from her slumber. While throwing a robe on to cover her exposed flesh, she made her way to the door. "This better be important, its 1am" she shouted from her kitchen as she advanced towards the door.

As the door opened, the brunette stepped in without invitation and started rambling. "I'm sorry if this is an inappropriate time, you know what I don't care, we need to talk, like now."

Before the blonde could shut the door, Bo had already taken a seat and was anxiously waiting for Tamsin to join her. "Want a drink? Water? Wine? Whatever the doc has to offer?" for some reason Tamsin felt like she had to be hospitable to Bo, whether it was in return for the succubus saving her life or the fact that she now considered her a friend, she did not know the reason, she just felt she had to. "No thanks, can you just come and sit please"

Both seated, Bo began "I saw a photograph of me and some creepy looking vile in your truck." Tamsin's face dropped "and then I answered your phone and there was a mention of serum to tame the succubus? What's going on?" there was a silence for some length of time "well?" the succubus urged the Valkyrie to answer her. "Look..." Tamsin stood up and paced about the room "I am a bounty hunter and I was hired to capture you." There was another silence. Tamsin could see the hurt and confusion of Bo's face "but I'm not going to go through with it"

Bo snapped out of her shocked daze and was filled with rage. She stood and advanced towards the blonde "so you were lying all along? The kitsune, Brazenwood, that bullet, was that all part of your master plan? Gain my trust and then take me down with some voodoo potion? How could I have fallen for it!?" Tamsin took a step back every time Bo took a step towards her. She was touching the wall as the enraged succubus come closer and closer to her. "I can't believe you would do this to me, who hired you to do this." Bo, being two steps from the blonde felt a rush of anger over her, she stepped forward and pinned Tamsin to the wall, one hand around her throat, the other pinning a hand to the wall "TALK" she bellowed.

"All those times we had were real, I weren't lying to you, like I said I'm not going to turn you in, I don't care about the bounty. Believe it or not Bo but I care for you, and Dyson and even your humans." Tamsin squirmed, trying to evade Bo's grip. "The wanderer wants you, but that is a fate I wish upon no one, especially you" the succubus's grip loosened "so why do you still have the vile?" Bo let go of the Valkyrie. "I can't risk anyone else having the vile, it can weaken you Bo, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Tamsin made her way to the couch. "Bo, please come sit, let me explain" she pleaded with Bo, not wanting to lose one of her only friends to a past she was trying to leave behind. Tamsin told Bo the whole story, from the start to finish, and this left Bo with so many thoughts and feelings.

The blonde reached out and layed her hand on top of Bo's. "I care for you Bo; I wouldn't put you in danger". Bo was overcome with a hunger; she felt a surge of energy wave over her from her hand. The succubus then looked at the woman sitting next to her. The silk robe split down the middle showed off the toned midsection of the blonde and her supple chest. Bo was overcome with another wave. Bo placed her hand upon Tamsin's knee "it okay, I think I understand" upon her touch, she saw a pike in Tamsin's aura 'oh shit, does she like me?' Bo thought.

"Okay, well tomorrow we will meet and take it from there, okay" Bo sharply said before leaving the apartment.

Bo had visited hale and to find out what exactly was going on. She was stunned to find out that kenzi was deemed a terrorist and is in custody. No one had heard from trick which was also alarming but despite all the bad news he managed to give Bo a lead on a hangout where the humans go who attacked the fae. Bo changed the location of her meeting with Tamsin to the human hangout and told her to dress accordingly.

The brunette was wearing a floral dress that draped to her knees, with her world famous cleavage on show, looking ready to succubus who she needed to get what she wanted. Despite looking very feminine, she was concealing her thigh knife with her dress.

When the Valkyrie parked she spotted the succubus perched on the hood of her car. Tamsin was overcome with arousal 'wow' is all she could think. She got out of her truck and met the succubus. "Well are we doing this or what, I don't wanna be here all day" the blonde said trying to be as flippant as she could. Bo looked her up and down, clocking how the shirt she was wearing clung to her toned torso and how enticing the blonde's legs looked in the tight jeans she had on. Bo didn't know why but she liked what she saw, she was a little drained from giving her chi to Tamsin yesterday and so the succulent succubus was getting hungry, and Tamsin was making her hungrier.

The ladies proceeded to the bar and listened for any leads and looked for anyone important whilst trying to remain undercover. This was growing harder and harder as the men in the bar were drawn to the sexy two. Eventually the girls called it quits and headed back to their cars, Unknowing to them they were actually being watched the whole time they were there and upon their exit they were followed by three men.

Tamsin walked Bo to her car and that's when she clocked their tail. She grabbed Bo and drew her in close, bodies touching. She ran her lips up the side of Bo's face and spoke softly into her ear "were being followed, grab your knife, this time no one gets shot" and with that she ran her lips back down to Bo's lips and gave her a soft kiss whilst the men were still fast approaching. Then when the two parted Bo drew her knife and flung in straight into the chest of the goon sent after them, dropping him straight to the ground. Tamsin lunged for the second man, engaging him into a fist fight while Bo advanced to retrieve her knife from her kill.

Tamsin eventually found herself holding her attacker in a choke hold, as she put him asleep she noticed Bo was not doing so well, she was weak and was coming close to being beaten by her opponent. In three swift movements Tamsin swung at the man, took the knife from Bo and slashed the attacker's throat, leaving him to bleed out over the tarmac and for the girls to be finally safe.

Tamsin immediately turned to see if the brunette was okay and they headed to Bo's car. They got to the clubhouse and took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Just as Bo settled, Tamsin, with an angry look in her eye piped up.

"I know your miss 'I don't wanna hurt anyone' but you need to know when to feed because you're going to fucking get yourself killed!"

Bo sat upright in her chair with a somewhat puzzled look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about Tamsin" Bo stood up in defence. "You were weak today Bo, if you felt weak you should feed then you won't suck ass in a fight"

Tamsin turned to the counter and popped open a can of beer. "Excuse me but I think I know how to look after myself" Bo scoffed. Tamsin stepped forward toward the brunette and touched a bruise that lay upon her face "oh yeah, well what the hell is this then?"

Bo winced at the touch of her bruise "okay well I was fine, I am fine aren't I" Bo stepped back, trying not to give in to Tamsin, knowing full well what she is saying is right.

"Oh my god you are unbelievable! You're a succubus but you can't even bring yourself to feed off of people when you need it. I just-"

Bo cut off Tamsin in protest to her statement

"I can and will feed when I want and where I want"

"Bullshit!" Tamsin shouted whilst waving her beer in the air. Both fae were getting hot and bothered at the audacity the other had to disagree with them but that wasn't the only reason. Bo saw Tamsin's aura burn brighter and brighter the more they argued and the angrier they got, and without realising, her own body was building with sexual energy too.

Bo stepped forward towards the Valkyrie. "I've said it once already so ill say it again Bo. Your eyes are brown AND blue, your virtuous AND a succubus. You'll embrace the human side of you and not the superior side. You don't deserve to be fae!"

This enraged Bo, but also turned her on, she stepped closer to the woman who offended her and with each step the succubus took the aura burned hotter and brighter letting Bo know that what she wanted to do was reciprocated in feelings too. They were toe to toe, their faces only centimetres apart, Tamsin's breathing became louder as Bo leaned into her and ran her lips across her ear.

"You don't think I know how to be a succubus" she whispered whilst pressing her body against the Valkyrie "Prove it" Tamsin whispered back

In that moment Bo thought if this was the right thing to do. Shouldn't they be out looking for Lauren and Dyson, trying to clear the human name? But then her true nature overcome her and boy was Bo hungry.

Bo planted her lips upon Tamsin's, kissing her hard whilst running her hands down her arms. She grabs Tamsin's hands and pins them to the wall above their heads. Their kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes, they wanted it, Bo wanted her.

They kiss again, open mouthed and passionate, Bo grinding her body against Tamsin's as she slips her tongue into that of her lovers. Their toungue twisting round battling for dominance, Tamsin pushes off of the wall and slams Bo against it, breaking their kiss. Tamsin like to be in control and by having Bo pinned to the wall this aroused her further. "Is that all you got" Tamsin said with a smirk before crashing her lips against Bo's.

The fight to be in control make Bo excited and she could see how horny the blonde was. Bo slipped her right leg between the Valkyrie and grabbed her ass, pulling her in closer. Tamsin had to place both hands on the wall behind Bo to steady herself. Breaking the kiss, the succubus ran her soft tongue along Tamsin's jaw bone then placing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck up to her ear.

"Let's play" Bo whispered seductively before taking her earlobe into her mouth. The blonde let out a moan at this point which gave Bo instant pleasure. She smiled as she kissed down Tamsin's neck, and when getting to her collar bone she gathered some skin between her teeth and bit down.

A gasp came from a surprised Valkyrie and she knew that she would have to step up her game. Tamsin took her hands from above Bo's head and slowly ran her fingers from the hem of her skirt upwards towards her hips. The higher her hands grew the more excited it made Bo. Bo's centre was throbbing for Tamsin and all she wanted to do was feed but this was too pleasurable to stop now.

Bo began to unbutton Tamsin's shirt but before she could finish Tamsin drew the knife Bo had in her thigh holster. A sudden rush of adrenaline washed over the pair of them as Tamsin lifted the knife to Bo's neck. She ran the tip of the knife from the succubus's chin right the way down to the start of her spectacular cleavage.

Unknowing what Tamsin was going to do next Bo kissed the wild blonde and as the kiss broke, Tamsin slid the knife between Bo and the fabric of her dress and sliced the garment down the middle.

Aroused and challenged, Bo grabbed Tamsin by the waist, picked her up and slammed her on the counter. She parted the blonde's legs and stood pressing their bodies together. Tamsin stole a kiss a brushed the rest of the dress off of Bo's shoulders, dropping the garment to the floor. There she stood a succulent succubus in a black lace bra with matching panties.

Tamsin rapidly took her shirt off and Bo buried her head between the Valkyrie breasts. Each kiss upon her chest called for Tamsin's breathing to get louder, Bo pleased by this wrapped her hands around Tamsin and unclasped her bra, taking it off in one fell swoop. Bo cupped the two supple breasts in front of her and glided her thumbs across the nipples, feeling them harden with her touch. This caused a moan to escape Tamsin's lips and the surge of pleasure had her sink her hands into Bo's hair and tug back on it. She crashed her lips on Bo's and when they separated Tamsin managed to speak "bedroom...now" with a smirk from Bo she took Tamsin's hand and lead her to her room.

Bo pushed Tamsin onto her bed with some force. The blonde took a moment to take in her lover and saw the cuts and bruises from the fight they was in earlier that day. "Feed on me" she said as Bo descended on her "you sure" Bo said between kisses. And with a nod Bo knew this was more than just sex and more than just a feed.

Her hands ran down Tamsin's sides finding them self on tamsin's waistline, she popped open the button and undid the zipper. She ripped the jeans off of her and threw them across the room. Tamsin sat up and kissed Bo, grabbing her hair and pulling her towards her. Bo pushed her down onto the bed whilst placing a leg between Tamsin's. As they grinded on each other, they could feel how wet they had gotten and their sexual energy grew further.

Tamsin flipped them over to become on top. She kissed down Bo's body, covering and exploring every part of her, and when reaching her panties, she kissed and teased Bo's slit, causing a moan to escape Bo's lips, she chuckled and then pulled Bo's panties off, exposing Bo's throbbing clit. "Take your bra off" Tamsin ordered and Bo eagerly obliged. Once she was naked, Tamsin ran her tongue from Bo's opening to her clit and caused a great gasp from Bo, she continued to lick her bundle of nerves, circling it with her toungue and giving it sweet kisses.

From sheer pleasure Bo arched her back uncontrollably, Tamsin rose, kissing her way up the perfect body before her and placed her hand on Bo's centre. Finding the unexplored breasts she takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks on it whilst rubbing Bo's centre, toying with her clit, Bo's breathing becomes ragged and she is overcome with her succubus nature and her eyes flash blue.

Bo pulls Tamsin up to kiss her perfect lips, taking control and rolling them so she is on top. Tamsin feels a pull at her centre, its ultimate pleasure; Bo takes enough to satisfy her for now. Bo rips off Tamsin's panties and slips a finger into her.

Tamsin let out a great moan "Bo!" she thrusted deep into Tamsin a few times, causing her to arch her back and breath heavily, she slipped in a second finger causing Tamsin's aura to burn the brightest Bo has experienced.

Tamsin slipped two fingers into Bo and they quickly found the same rhythm. Bo can feel Tamsin begin to tighten around her fingers and her moans grow louder and longer. Bo thrusts in deeper and faster and as Tamsin comes to climax Bo sucks her chi from her, giving her a higher climax. Tamsin digs her nails into Bo's back heightening Bo's pleasure bring her close to coming to.

Tamsin continues to fuck Bo with her fingers until she comes. Bo falls next to Tamsin, faint of breath and the gorgeous blonde takes her hand with Bo's juices on and tastes her "mmm, you taste phenomenal" Bo rolls over and plants a hard kiss on Tamsin, taking some chi before it breaks "so do you" Bo whispers before she rolls off. "How's that for succubus" Bo laughed.


	2. Outnumbered

**The next installment of "Nowhere left to Bo"**

**This is kind of a long chapter and i have began writing the next one but i would really appreciate any reviews with any suggestions or criticisms you may have. thanks for reading this and i hope you enjoy. there is a little less Valkybus in this chapter but there will be allot to come in the next one :)**

A cool breeze ran across the smooth exposed skin of Bo's back. Assuming it was Tamsin acting playfully to seduce her into round two; Bo smiled and rolled over ready to please but much to her surprise, the Valkyrie was not there. 'Oh when did she leave then?' Bo thought. She leaned over and grabbed her phone and noticed that she has miscalls and a text from hale. It read "BIG TROUBLE! Meet at the Dal at 9. It's important" Bo looked at the time "shit!" she hopped out of bed and into the shower before suiting up in her classic black battle gear, not forgetting weapons, when things are classed important shit gets real.

She arrived at the Dal at five passed 9. "You are late, what part of important don't you understand!" Hale threw the brunette a scalding look before rummaging through papers and books he had spread out across the bar. "Sorry Ha-" before Bo could finish he cut her off "there's no time for that, they set Kenzi's execution date"

A tear fell from hales eye just as Tamsin walked into the Dal. "Whoa who died" she said with a smirk on her face, forgetting the seriousness of the situation they are all in. Bo turned, with tears streaming down her face to see Tamsin "Soon Kenzi will be" she snapped at the blonde.

Immediately the Valkyrie's face changed, she showed signs of sadness but is that because she doesn't want Kenzi to die or because the sight of Bo crying was unpleasant for her?

"Tomorrow, they will take her to the old glass factory where both light and dark fae leaders will be there to witness, me being one of them" hale said apologetically, letting out a few more tears. "so how are we going to stop this?" Bo said while wiping the tears from her face, standing up straight, ready to do what she had to in order to get her best friend back. "There's nothing we can do, it's all my fault, the morriagan knows she is meaningful to me and is personally seeing it through till the end" he is enraged and kicks a barstool before slinking to the ground with his heads in his hands. Hale lets out a cry and continues to sob; Bo bends down, wrapping her arms around the siren whilst letting out a few more tears of her own.

To Tamsin, the reaction to the fate of a human by these two Fae was alien; they felt love for an inferior being so much so that it causes them to break in such a way. Her own emotions became apparent and she felt her eyes welling up. Before any tear had a chance to fall from her eyes she stepped forward and spoke with authority. "Right, you two are gonna get your asses up, stop crying like little bitches and get to work. We need a solid plan if we have any chance of getting her back. Kenzi deserves the best you guys can be today so pull your acts together!"

Shocked at what they had just herd, Bo and Hale stand and look at Tamsin, hale gave a nod of respect and made his way towards the bar and continued rifling through the papers there hoping that trick had any information that could help them. Bo looked at the blonde, knowing Tamsin's blatant disapproval of human relationships Bo couldn't help but wonder 'why would she possibly want to help us?' and as their eyes met she felt something, she felt her heart warm slightly.

Tamsin broke the eye contact quickly, knowing that she would fall under the succubus's allure if she looked into her beautiful brown eyes any longer, remembering their night before when those sexy eyes shone blue, she would crumble. Bo walked over to Tamsin and rested her hand on her arm, "thank you" Bo said, regaining eye contact with the blonde. The trio then spent the rest of the day trying to create a rescue plan. A mixture of knowledge and resources from the Ash files, tricks stash and dark fae knowledge Tamsin held gave them allot, but not enough. With tensions running high Bo had a bright idea that should give them the upper hand. They set to meet again, at 5am the next morning at the Dal before they set off to save kenzi.

After their hard days planning the three had a few beers and at 10 hale decided he better leave, and with that soon after the girls followed suit. Tamsin was more drunk than usual and failing to walk straight and babbling incoherently, Bo slid one arm around her waist and lifted Tamsin's arm over her shoulder to support her weight, she sighed "we better get you home"

Bo realising she doesnt know where Tamsin lives decided to take her back to the clubhouse , when they get there Tamsin is more coherent and whispers to Bo "did you get me drunk to get me in your bed again, naughty Bo tut tut tut" she lets out a great laugh as they stumble into the living room. Bo plonks her on the couch and makes them coffee. Tamsin begins to sober up a little and the girls begin talking.

"Tamsin, tomorrow will be the biggest day of my life, bigger than the dawning, bigger than the garuda, bigger than anything, this is my Kenzi. She isn't like my sister, she is my sister. I don't know what I'll do if we don't get her in time." Bo begins to cry again

"Hold on, don't think like that! You have defeated so many Fae, overcome everything, you have had no help from anyone your whole life and yet you are the most powerful and strong person I know.

"Tamsin, tomorrow will be the biggest day of my life, bigger than the dawning, bigger than the garuda, bigger than anything, this is my Kenzi. She isn't like my sister, she is my sister. I don't know what I'll do if we don't get her in time." Bo begins to cry again. Tamsin sets her mug down and scoots closer to Bo, taking Bo's hand into her own.

"Hold on, don't think like that! You have defeated so many Fae, overcome everything, you have had no help from anyone your whole life and yet you are the most powerful and strong person I know. You have 2 people who care for you on your side to fight this battle. We WILL get Kenzi back. I promise" at this moment Tamsin believed every word she said, then she realised 'what if we can't save kenzi?' she keeps this thought to herself as Bo is too volatile to hear any negative outcomes. Bo begins to cry more so Tamsin opens her arms to hug the succubus, to help sooth her and take some pain away. The brunette rested her head on the blondes chest and they sit in silence with Tamsin running her hand through Bo's hair, both worrying about what tomorrow will bring.

The girls had fallen asleep on the couch. During their slumber Tamsin had dreamed of the last time she was at Bo's and relived in her head the naughty sins they committed. All of a sudden her body jerked forward in tune with an action in her dream and it caused her to wake, in the process she also woke Bo. "Bad dream?" groaned Bo, wanting to bury her head in the sand knowing of the terrible day they had ahead of them. "You could say that yeah" Tamsin replied, with a smirk on her face.

Both girls got ready, Tamsin borrowed some clothes off of Bo and so they were almost dressed identically. Black attire with holsters for weapons all over. They took an armoury of weapons with them as they set off to meet hale at the Dal. They got there and met hale, then just as they were about to leave, an unexpected guest walked in. "Vex! I thought you couldn't make it?" Bo said with great delight but also with confusion. "well I thought about it and well if you don't have me, Kenzi will be brown bread, I can't have that" he rambled cockily in his British accent, he could see the other three slightly confused "brown bread means dead alright, get a cockney phrase book for fuck sake" Bo, Hale and Tamsin all glared at vex as he was the only one who has been honest to the possibility of the plan not working.

The foursome set off, Hale went to the glass factory to fulfil his Ash duties whilst the others headed off to stake out the place. They watched various Fae from light and dark enter the building, and guards were posted at the entrance. Bo looked to Tamsin in the passenger seat for strength "you really think it's gonna work?" before Tamsin could reply vex piped up from the backseat "nope, but I thought we weren't gonna kill the garuda and look how that turned out" Tamsin turned and punched him in the arm for that insensitive response. "Get out, get in position" Tamsin shouted at him, causing him to immediately jump from his seat, rambling under his breath as he got out the car.

Following the slam of the car door Tamsin took Bo's hands into her own and took her gaze, "We got this Bo, You've got this!" the sadness and love showed in the blondes eyes and reminded Bo of the same honest valkyrie she was exposed to in the bath before the inauguration. The brunette leant forward, bringing her lips close to those of Tamsin's, she waited for what was like the permission from Tamsin to kiss her, the blonde pushed forward, locking lips with Bo in one big dose of passion. Their kiss broke and they were both in shock at how much they wanted one another. "Its time, let's go get her" Tamsin whispered trying to catch her breath, after all Bo takes her breath away.

Vex, Tamsin and Bo had taken out the guards one by one and made their way into the building. They crept into the area where Kenzi's execution ceremony was taking place. Hale was up on the stands next to the morrogan, with 6 other fae, half light half dark. On the floor were 4 more light and dark fae and kenzi. Kenzi was chained by the wrists to a ring that was bolted into the floor. When Bo saw the sheer sadness and utter defeat that was in kenzi, it filled her with anger, without thought the succubus stormed forward, Tamsin and vex both followed suit despite their actions throwing their plan out the window.

As soon as Bo was spotted, the fae surrounding kenzi took up a defensive pose, readying themselves with their weapons to fight her if need be, the morrigan began to speak "oh Bo how glad we are that you could make it, oh and you brought friends" the fact Tamsin and vex are dark fae angered the morigan as their rebellion showed weakness in her leadership

"You won't lay a finger on Kenzi or so help me god I will end you all" Bo bellowed, her eyes glowing blue, a sight most people in the room hadn't witnessed before. The morigan let out a chuckle not knowing the full capabilities of the succubus. Hale knowing the full potential of the succubus leant over to the morrigan and whispered in her ear "maybe we should let her go, Bo has some serious power and is not to be reckoned with" this didn't shock the morrigan that hale wanted the gothic girl to be set free. After a quick glance around the room the morrigan decided that Bo was vastly outnumbered and ordered for the execution to happen as planned. "Kill the girl!" the morigan catches Bo's eye "and anyone who tries to stop you".

"BO, BO HELP" Kenzi cried as a dark fae made advances towards her. In that moment Bo glowed a faint red all over and in an instant she was sucking the chi from all the guards around kenzi. The morrigan and the other fae on that platform watched in horror as they had not witnessed this much power come from the unaligned succubus before. In no time the 4 bodies fell, as Bo began to walk to kenzi she began to talk "I am here to take Kenzi home, and you won't stop me!" the morrigan, feeling cocky, makes her way toward kenzi with her dark fae following her. In order to protect kenzi, hale followed suit. They all reached kenzi at the same time.

'6 of them 3 of us, Bo can do this right?' kenzi thought, her life in the balance and completely powerless. In that moment Hale spoke. "As acting light fae ash I call for a pardon on the claimed human Kenzi" the morrigan's eyes were like daggers at the ash. "No, the succubus needs to learn that her relationships with humans has put our race in danger and I won't allow it!" she makes an advance to attack kenzi when vex freezes her. "Am I doing that" vex was in shock as were the rest of the fae. "Doc said I wouldn't be getting my powers back, result!" he began manipulating the morigan into doing the moonwalk when Bo spoke "enough vex, I'm going to take her and leave" Bo walked forward and hale met her at kenzi with the key to her chains. Just as Kenzi's arms were free'd, the morrigan's team of three attacked Bo and hale, a fight broke out and Tamsin jumped in. Hale blew a whistle that rang loud and held everyone still. "STOP" Vex shouted, he had the morrigan holding a knife to her own throat. "If any of you touch my lot one more time ill slice her fucking neck" the fight dispersed and Bo took Kenzi towards the exit, hale and Tamsin hot on their heels. "I'm gonna let her go and you're gonna let us go, alright" he let the morrigan free from his clutches' as he made a run for the door.

They were all piled into the car and they sped off back to the clubhouse. Not too long into their journey Tamsin let out a laugh. Everyone was surprised to this as Tamsin is not the most joyful of person on the outside. The laugh was getting louder and louder so Bo had to ask "whets so funny?" she giggled some more before answering "in a life or death situation, vex thought it appropriate to make that bitch do the moonwalk" after a short silence everyone broke out into laughter as they all realise the stupidness of that situation. Soon they arrived at their destination.

They all hopped out of the car and made their way for the building. Just before Tamsin entered, the brunette grabbed the blonde by her wrist and pulled her back, "thanks for having my back today, you didn't haft to so I really appreciate it" Tamsin let out a smile as she broke the eye contact and the actual contact that Bo had on her wrist. "No worries, you will be paying me back" she said with sass as she turned and entered the crack shack of a home.

Glasses in hands, wine and beer, the triumphant 5 raised their glass to kenzi. "I don't know what I would do without this angel beside me" Bo pulled kenzi towards her as she carried on making a toast " she is the person who keep me honest, she is the one who keeps me sane, she is the only person who can make me laugh at absolutely anything and she is the only person who I will ever call by bestie" a tear rolls down Bo's face but it is not a sad one, it's one of relief and happiness that she finally has her sister back.

Later that evening vex had to leave. For the first time they were all sad to see him go. He hugged Bo and she thanked him before he made an inappropriate remark about her cleavage then he got a handshake from Tamsin despite his advance for a little more. Hale gave him the 'nod' and kenzi walked vex to the door. "why did you come back?" kenzi asked the mischievous brit "I herd you were up shit creek without a paddle and like the gentleman I am I thought I should help you out" in that moment kenzi jumped on the man and squeezed him tight "Thank you, come back anytime" she let vex leave an as he exited the building he turned to say one last thing to kenzi "get a place with some bloody walls and I might come back!" and in an instant he was gone.

It was now just the mighty 4 who were left standing "one down, 3 more to go" Bo said with a glum face. "Yeah, we should meet tomorrow to make any more plans. But our first priority is keeping kenzi safe, she is going to have to be with one of us at all times so she doesnt get snatched again" hale let out with authority. Kenzi pulled an angered face "I do not need to be fae-bysitted thank you" Bo piped up "yes you do, there is no way I'm losing you again" kenzi looked towards the ground with guilt, she hated that she caused Bo pain "I've got first watch, come to dinner with me kenzi? I wanna finish what I was saying before I arrested you" in that moment they locked eyes and kenzi stretched out an open palm as a reply, indicating hale to take her out. Bo watched the two leave hand in hand but just before they reached the door kenzi turned to Bo "I love you bobo, yo Tamsin, look after my girl" Tamsin gave kenzi a nod as the human turned and walked away. "I LOVE YOU TOO" Bo shouted after her upon their exit. It's just Tamsin and Bo now, every time it's just them they either have sex or open up emotionally. What's in store for them on this occasion?

**Thanks for reading, as you can there could be a lot more valkybus to come but reviews would be much appreciated so i know what direction to take this in... im thinking hot and steamy?**


	3. Could it be love?

**Part three is finally up... thanks to those few who reviewed, i have taken what you said and tried to make it romantic as well as hot, i don't know how successful that has been but i would be happy to hear all thoughts and any suggestions of improvement in the reviews... thank for reading :) x**

"I'm hungry, got anything to eat?" Tamsin asks while taking up a stool at the kitchen counter. "Oh I've got something you can eat alright" Bo said with a light chuckle. Tamsin realises the innuendo in what Bo said and bites the inside of her mouth to not let out a smile. Bo had that quality about her, to always be able to make Tamsin smile and send butterflies fluttering inside her but what could this mean to Tamsin?

Bo made her way over to the fridge where she pulled out some chocolate. "This is all we got really, unless you wanna order in?" Tamsin gets up and takes the chocolate from the succubus, advancing to the couch. "Want more wine?" Bo calls out from the kitchen "yeah fill her up" Tamsin hollered back. Bo watched as Tamsin ate chocolate, spread out on the couch watching a pointless documentary on animal planet. Bo watched in amazement of the blonde valkyrie before her, such strength and elegance in one creature, Bo knew she was something special and this cause a smile to creep on her face.

Bo reaches down to hand Tamsin her wine and the blonde lifted her legs allowing for Bo to slide underneath them before she rests them down on her lap. "Quite comfortable are we?" Bo said jokingly "I told you that you'll pay me back"

Bo resting her hand on Tamsin's legs made her feels a little excited. Just a simple touch had that affect on the Valkyrie but she would be damned if she let her face show it. After the day the pair had there was a sense of comfort and safe when in each other's company. Luckily for Bo she can read aura and she noticed how Tamsin's light began to burn a little brighter. To test her skills Bo ran her finger, drawing lines on Tamsin's legs which caused Tamsin to feel a rush of warmth fall over her. Bo was right, she liked it.

"I thought you may have a better way for me to make it up to you" Bo said in a seductive tone whilst shuffling a little closer to the blonde. Getting hotter, Tamsin took a breath before replying "oh yeah, well I'm drawing a blank so why don't you fill me in on some of your ideas?" she turned to face Bo, watching as she edges closer to her, running her hands up her legs. This all sent waves of arousal over Tamsin causing her to begin breathing heavier. This reaction made the brunette hot for the blonde. Bo's hands have slid all the way along the thigh of her target and proceed to go higher up the Valkyrie's waist "why don't I show you" she whispers into Tamsin's ear. This sends shivers down her spine and holds no resistance to Bo. Bo gently started kissing the blondes neck, running her hands along the body of the beautiful woman she had next to her.

Tamsin wrapped her hand in Bo's hair, pulling her head up so she could kiss the brunette on the lips but as Bo was in eye sight their eyes met. In this moment something clicked for both of them. Bo realised that Tamsin the cold fierce Valkyrie was in fact a warm loving woman, one who wanted Bo, 'this changes everything' Bo thought. Tamsin had a similar realisation, that the warmth that builds inside her, the breathlessness she feels is a sign that Bo could be the person who will fill the hole she has in her, that Bo completes her.

Bo brought her lips and kissed Tamsin with a passion she has never felt before, she felt that in a single kiss she was professing so much more than lust, could this be love?

The connection between the two was deep; they moved fluid together, complimenting each other's actions. Tamsin broke the kiss between the two of them and held Bo's face with both hands, Bo had her hands around the blonde's waist.

"I think you are so beautiful, I want this, and I want us" Tamsin blurted out before she could realise what she had actually said. The succubus had made Tamsin feel so safe that she completely let go and spoke from the heart. Bo was taken back by what the Valkyrie had just said 'does she mean that' the succubus thought.

Bo knew what she felt for Tamsin wasn't like anything she had felt before; in an instant she raised her hand and took one of Tamsin's without saying a word. She then placed the blondes hand on her chest where heart is "we can have it, we can have us, and we can have anything you want" Bo replied.

Feeling an immediate rush all over her body, not just of lust but of love, Bo needed the object of her desire, and in this case that object was Tamsin.

Bo jumped off the sofa and grabbed Tamsin by the hand and led her upstairs.

They burst through the bedroom door hand in hand. Using some force Bo pulled Tamsin in close, wrapping her arms around her and planter her lips firmly to the blondes. Tamsin parted her lips allowing entry for the brunette's tongue which quickly found the location of hers, they kissed deeply and passionately as their skin touched and they were close. Bo liked the intimacy and the touch of Tamsin. The Valkyrie had her hands rested upon Bo's ass and with each deepening kiss, her grip of her ass became firmer and with more want. After a few moments passed Tamsin broke free from Bo's hold and spoke.

"Remember when I said you have to pay me back?" she said with a grin from ear to ear. This confused Bo as she thought that what they were doing counted in some way "yes" she replied with a suspicious tone.

"Right well I know how you can...sit there and don't move" she ordered while pointing to the end of the bed that Bo had been hoping to be naked in not too shortly. Bo complied with the request, intrigued and excited she sat waiting upon her next instruction.

Before she knew it Tamsin had taken a scarf from her draw and tied it around her eyes. "What are you doing tam tam?" the brunette said with a chuckle. Tamsin come up behind Bo and spoke softly into her ear, making sure to brush her lips against her "I'm going to strip you" then Tamsin moved to Bo's other ear "then I'm going to explore you" and the blonde moved back to where she started "then I'm going to make love to you"

The combination of the touch from Tamsin's lips on her ear, the mystery of not being able to see what was happening and the words that the Valkyrie spoke, Bo was burning Hot with desire for Tamsin.

Still behind Bo, Tamsin ran her hands around the front of stomach at the hem of her top. She slowly pulled the top higher and higher, exposing the full chest of the brunette, eventually pulling it over her head. Once discarded Tamsin moved to the front of Bo and cupped both breasts in her hand. The feeling of her lover on her boobs caused the brunettes heart to skip, warmth began to stir within the succubus increasing her desire to take the blonde and have her way with her.

The visible arousal in Bo made Tamsin horny, it made Tamsin feel dominant and powerful. In one swift movement Tamsin had Bo's bra across the room and the succulent bare breasts of the brunette were exposed and all Tamsin's. The excitement with the blonde continued to build along with Bo's.

"I want you to put your palms flat on the bed, don't move them, no matter what I do" Tamsin whispered whilst straddling her lover on the edge of the bed. "Okay" Bo returned with a whisper as she tried desperately to steady her breathing.

Tamsin ran her hands up the brunette's sides and landed one in Bo's hair and the other on a breast. She leant in and kissed Bo hard, crashing their lips together. With this action Bo's heart began to race and her core warmed with each kiss. Tamsin pulled Bo's head back freeing room to kiss down her neck, sucking and nibbling down towards the succubus's breasts. In one hand she brushed her thumb across a nipple and felt them harden underneath her touch, this excited the blonde to see the reaction Bo's body had to her touch. She took the other nipple into her mouth and began sucking it and flicking her tongue across the tip. Bo let out a gasp at the feel of Tamsin's mouth around her.

Tamsin grasped the nipple between her teeth and not so gently bit down while squeezing the other nipple between her thumb and fore finger. The sensation made Bo let out a moan and she arched her back in the excitement. Tamsin chuckled at how cute she found her lover. Bo took her hands off the bed and before Tamsin had the chance to react the succubus had the blonde topless and was roaming her body with her hands. Once the Valkyrie realised that Bo had defied her rules she grabbed both hands and slammed them on the bed, pushing Bo backwards so she was laid on the bed. Tamsin then knelt on the wrists of Bo, still straddling her visibly perfect body.

"Oh what happened to leaving your hands on the bed their bobo? This changes allot" Bo tried to free her hands from the Valkyrie but she was pinned down "I need to have you tam-tam" she groaned, still trying to free herself "oh no Bo, you need to listen to me. Leave your palms on the bed or else" stated Tamsin whilst cupping and squeezing Bo's breasts "okay okay". With this sign of Bo giving the power to Tamsin, the blonde jumped up off the brunette and knelt down between the brunette's legs. Slowly running her hands up the brunette's legs she made her way to the top of her trousers.

With two harsh tugs she had pulled them off Bo and the brunette was laying there solely in her panties. Knowing the Valkyrie was between her legs Bo's centre began to throb from want and her heart raced faster. Tamsin getting hotter at the sight of the beautiful woman in bed waiting for her Tamsin removed her own trousers.

Tamsin became wet with thoughts of what she was going to do to Bo; she kissed her thigh working slowly closer to Bo's core. Each kiss sent waves of arousal over Bo and caused her to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. When Tamsin reached the centre she brushed her lips against the panties and felt how wet Bo was at her touch which sent warmth down to her own core. As the blondes face brushed against the brunette's core her breathing hitched.

Tamsin knew what she wanted and went for it, she ripped Bo's panties off and wasting no time she gave one wide lick from her opening to her clit. With Bo's senses heightened from the blindfold, she arched her back and let out a great moan, clinging to the bed sheets.

Bo couldn't take not being able to touch her lover or see her. She felt the hunger within her grow too much and ripped her blindfold off. Upon sight of the sexy Valkyrie, who was knelt in just her red lace panties aroused Bo further. She jumped up off the bed and grabbed the blonde, taking her in for a deep open mouthed kiss.

The succubus's eyes flashed blue as she threw Tamsin on the bed and ripped her panties off. With the predatory look on her face Bo crawled onto Tamsin with her leg separating Tamsin's.

"What happened to my rules babe?" Tamsin said with a smirk "Fuck your rules, I'm gonna fuck you" Bo said with a growl as she thrusted her hips into Tamsin's, rubbing her core on Tamsin's leg and her leg into the blonde's core. They both let out a groan of pleasure as Bo continued to thrust into her hips. They both felt a rush go to their core. Tamsin pushed her hips up to Bo's gradually finding their rhythm. Bo crashed her lips onto Tamsin's and had one hand supporting her weight as the other found its way between Tamsin's legs.

Bo broke their kiss and locked eyes with Tamsin; once they had eye contact Bo thrusted two fingers into Tamsin and watched as Tamsin threw her head back from pleasure and arched her back up into Bo's body. This aroused Bo; making her hornier "FUCK BO" the blonde moaned as the brunette found her sweet spot. Bo kept pushing her fingers in and out seeing the effect it had on her lover. The brunette then moved her lips to Tamsin's breasts and took a nipple into her mouth, Tamsin quivered when the brunette sucked on the teat.

Bo could feel Tamsin tightening around her and she began to thrust her hand in harder and faster. "Oh, Bo, yes, oh" was all tamsin could force out between breaths. Tamsin found her hand at Bo's core and ran her fingers around Bo's clit which excited them both. With Tamsin climbing higher and higher closer to climax, she inserted two fingers into Bo's core. "SHIT" Bo groaned as she felt Tamsin inside her. They both pumped their hands harder and faster into each other finding themselves at the same pace.

Tamsin reached her climax as Bo curled her fingers inside her finding that sweet spot. As she climaxed Bo sucked chi from deep within the blonde. This caused her to climax. Bo removed her fingers and steadied herself with both arms on the bed. Tamsin continued pumping her fingers into Bo. Slowly flipping them over to be on top of Bo. Without warning she slipped a third finger into the brunette which heightened Bo's arousal further. Bo wanted to come again so bad "Fuck right there, don't stop" Tamsin having found Bo's perfect tempo, pumped her fingers harder, using her other hand to rub her clit. As Bo climaxed she grabbed the bed sheets around her and arched her back. Tamsin could feel the brunettes juices explode all over her fingers. And in that moment three words left the brunettes lips that she couldn't ever take back.

"I love you"

Tamsin lay beside Bo as she let Bo come down from her high. Both laying staring at the ceiling Bo thought 'shit did I just say that, FUCK, I'm going to have scared her away now' and in that moment she heard something that could change the immediate future.

"Bo...I love you too"

**Thank you again for reading and thanks to all those who review, favourite and follow this :) all reviews are welcome**


End file.
